With respect to the fold of a sheet at the time of reinforcing, sheet processing apparatuses are known which reinforce the fold of a sheet with a reinforce roller unit having a roller separate from a fold roller pair. However as the fold of a sheet is reinforced with the reinforce roller unit, there is a problem that a long time is required for folding operation.